


Do You Love Him

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Hunter has one question for Jemma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda pictured this after Hunter saw the picture of Will and called him hog face. Hunter just wants to look after his friend.

“Do you love him?”

Jemma starred bewildered at Hunter who stood leaning against the door to her bunk with his arms crossed tightly. He had come into her room and without a word about why he was there, shut the door behind him. Jemma raised her eyebrows she starring up at him from her bed. “What are you talking about?” But she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Fitz. Do you love him?” Hunter’s expression was some where between sadness and sternness. He starred at her, his eyes darting back and forth between hers. It almost seemed as if he was trying to catch her in a lie. Or maybe he was looking for his answer.

Jemma drew in a shuttering breath. She looked down at her hands as she began to play with the sleeve of her hooded jacket. Slowly, she nodded. Then her brown eyes returned to Hunter’s. “Of course I do.”

Hunter shook his head, his expression unchanged. “No,” he replied bluntly. “I mean do you love him like he loves you?”

Jemma felt a smile pulling at her lips. “And I told you Lance. Of course I do.” There she had said it. It felt, in a way, nice to say it. It was something she had known for a while now and something she hoped Fitz knew. But she often thought he didn’t.

Hunter nodded smiling a little down at his feet. But then his he looked back up at her. She could see the concern in his eyes. “I know you want to get that- that other guy off that planet. And I understand that. I do. You feel like you owe it to him. Just… Just don’t forget to love Fitz too alright?”

Jemma felt tears beginning to burn in her eyes. “I know. I just. I’m so. I don’t know how really. I just don’t want to hurt him anymore.” The tears roles down her pale face as her bottom lip began to quiver. Her face fell into her hands. “He deservers better than me.”

“No! Oh love, listen.”

Jemma felt Hunter sit down beside her on the bed, slipping his arm over her shaking shoulders. “Listen,” he sighed. “I didn’t want to upset you or anything. You’ve been through enough. I just want you and Fitz to be happy. I just came in here to make sure Fitz wasn’t going to have to deal with heartbreak again.” Hunter began rubbing her arm as he hastily tried to comfort her. “I know you would never want to hurt him, love. I know that. But I think you should tell him. Maybe if you do, you two can be happy together.”

Jemma nodded a bit, trying hard to stop her tears. She turned her head to look at Hunter. The sternness in his face has disappeared. “I want him to be happy too,” she said her voice shaking slightly.

“ **Both** of you deserve to be happy,” Hunter replied pulling her too him in a hug. “I want the both of you to be happy. And I just know you two will be happiest if you’re with each other.”

“I had no idea you were such a romantic,” Jemma laughed wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

“Yeahhh. Let’s just keep this between us. I do have an image to maintain you know.”

They laughed together before jemma replied. “Thank you for looking out for Fitz. And me.”

“Of course,” Hunter grinned. “Gotta look after my little science rabbits.”


End file.
